


Trapped

by Mademoiselle_Arel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, all one shots, prompts from tumblr, you will be laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Arel/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Arel
Summary: Kabby One Shots. Prompts from my Tumblr inbox.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence prompt asked by bulletg on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt: "I can't believe you talked me to into this" and "Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while."

"Abby, wait up!" Marcus yelled as he chased after her in a hurry. His legs were beginning to give up under him and he was already having trouble keeping a steady breath. Getting old absolutely sucked.

"Abby!" he groaned as he looked up to the woman who sprinted right in front of him like she was a damn teenager. Well she may have looked like one but Marcus had already spotted his first gray hair by the lake. He was not having any of this.

"Wait for me, woman!"

The last words that left his mouth made her stop dead in her tracks as she turned around and ran back up to him with a scowl on her face. Well, whatever he said, it worked.

"You call me _woman_ one more time and…" she looked around a bit before her eyes landed on the gun in her hand. "This goes straight to your head."

"I gave you that gun so you could shoot people, not throw it at them."

"Call me that again and I'll do both." Giving him a smug smile, she started running once more and he was left with no choice but to follow her in exhaustion.

It had been a very bad idea; he knew that the moment Abby had come over to his tent bearing goods. Upon seeing her adorable smile and stealing a few apples from the basket she had brought over, his brain had suddenly caught up to her ministrations and he had looked at her like she'd just suggested jumping off a cliff. And even that option had sounded much safer considering they wouldn't have been tortured like they would if they were caught stealing medication from the Grounder camp.

"But Marcuuus…." She had wined and no matter how much he had commanded himself to stay strong and resist Abby, his heart had already betrayed him the moment she had flashed that wonderful smile of hers.

"Can't Jackson do it?" he had growled in frustration.

"He doesn't know his way around the forest and you wouldn't go with him even if he did."

Well, at least that part had been true.

"Besides, we have an alliance with the Grounders, I'm sure they won't mind." She'd just shrugged, grabbing an apple herself.

"And I'm sure that alliance didn't have any 'Come and Go As You Please' clause in the contract." He'd said without looking up at her.

"Marcus please, they have this mixture that apparently helps with internal bleeding and if we had that I could save at least two more lives a day."

"Abby, I still don't think…"

"Marcus," she had taken a step closer to him. "Please?"

So that's how he found himself chasing after the woman he loved, no wait, he liked.. as a friend… in a very appropriate and co council-y way…

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" he yelled after her but she was way too far away to even hear him. Taking a deep breath, he once again started running after her this time a little faster since his sole purpose of being there was to protect her, and there was no way of doing that if he was a few feet behind.

Of course he was also aware that her reasons for taking a little peek at the infamous Grounder Camp weren't all because of a stupid medicine, no, the Abby he knew was way smarter than that. And he was also sure that she knew her way around internal bleeding. As he watched her go up a hill with much difficulty without turning to even throw once glance towards his direction (which disappointed him greatly but no one needed to know that), Marcus was also aware of the fact that Clarke was missing for a few months and Abby was capable of any kind of trickery and lie just to make sure her daughter was safe somewhere.

So Marcus had agreed to this stupid plan of hers, even though he was almost positive that if they were caught, they were as good as dead.

He finally caught up to her a few feet away from the gates and it wasn't because the sudden adrenaline that had caused him to run faster, but it was because Abby had considerably slowed down and she was now eyeing up the gates that surrounded the camp. His eyes danced around the empty forest, checking to see if they had any surprise visitors but when he decided that the area was safe, he turned to face Abby.

"This is a bad idea."

"No, serving Salmon Heads for dinner was a bad idea. This is an exploratory mission." She stood her ground and crossed her arms in front of her.

"First of all, fish brain has lots of protein in it, second of all…" he pointed a finger towards her, somehow offended but she interrupted him before he could list his reasons.

"Save it, Marcus." She rolled her eyes and started walking to the Grounder Camp like it was an amusement park.

"What are you doing?!" he caught her arm the last minute. "You can't just march into a Grounder Camp!"

"Oh, just watch me."

Abby had always been a stubborn woman but in that exact moment her stubbornness had cost them.

She took one step away from him, just one step and who knew that one step could change the way she stood her ground? Because in a matter of seconds there wasn't any ground she stood on. That's right, Abby Griffin fell and because Marcus kept his strong grip on her arm, he fell with her.

She yelped as she felt the ground sweep under her feet and in a matter of seconds her back hit the ground, hard. God, she so hoped that she didn't get a concussion or anything because Jackson was the last person she wanted to face at that point. Opening her eyes, she turned to her left to see Marcus laying on the ground, equally frustrated as he mouthed four silent words to her.

"I told you so."

It took everything she had in her not to punch him in the guts.

They had fallen into a trap set by Grounders. So what? They were just in an ordinary hole; nothing big except of course it was pretty deep and there was no way out. At least that's what Abby thought as she got up to examine their little trap, the pain on her back starting to subside.

"How do we get out?" she asked, one hand on the wall as she looked up to the beautiful sunny sky.

"We don't." He simply shrugged and upon hearing his answer, she turned to give him a questioning look. "We didn't come prepared; we don't have ropes, nothing. It's wiser to wait for someone and hope that they'll listen before pierce our hearts with a spear."

"What do you mean?!" she raised her eyebrows in shock. "Marcus, you can't just give up!"

"I'm not giving up, Abby. We don't have any other choice."

She closed her eyes in order not to scream. Because she knew if she spent seconds longer looking at the guy, she was going punch his face and because she was the only doctor in the camp (aside from Jackson who, lucky for her, took her orders very seriously) she wasn't going to patch him up for days. Yes, that seemed like an appropriate punishment.

"We have guns?" she suggested, looking down to see that her hand was indeed clutched around one.

"Yes, great idea. You tie the two hand guns together and I'll see if that can pull us out of here." He rolled his eyes and leaned against the other end of the wall, facing her.

"Funny." She replied, clearly not amused. "I meant we could fire them."

"And cause a war threat? I don't think so." He sighed. "Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while."

In that exact moment, Abby really was trying hard not to stomp her feet on the ground like a spoiled little child. Then suddenly her eyes fixated dangerously on the man before him who gave her a questioning look in return. Her gaze then switched back up to see where the hole began and then her eyes were on his again but this time she took a step towards him with an idea playing in her head.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked a bit nervous. He always got nervous when Abby had that look on her face.

"Hoist me up; I'll see if I can get us out of here." With that she stood right in front of him, one hand already on his shoulder.

"Abby, no. This hole is a lot deeper than that, you could get-

"On three! On, two…" and Marcus had no idea if it was instinct or fear that had him place his hands under her shoe as she supported herself on his shoulder. Once she was up there, hands coming to rest on the wall for support, he held on to her legs for dear life, knowing she wasn't used to this kind of thing and it was only a matter of seconds before she fell down and broke-

Abby fell before Marcus even had a chance to finish his train of thought.

But of course he was prepared for this so instead of the cold, hard ground, she found himself enveloped in his arms as he held her, bridal style with that insufferable smirk playing his lips.

"If you say 'I told you so' again so help me God…"

"I told you so."

"Damn it, Marcus!"

When she tried to wiggle herself free from his arms, he let her go hesitantly without breaking off the smile. Was it his lucky day or was Abby Griffin being clumsy on purpose?

"We need to get out of here!"

"Abby will you please sit somewhere and relax? I'm sure someone will find us soon enough and then we'll-

But she interrupted him before he had a chance to tell her about his brilliant negotiation plans once they encountered a Grounder.

"Marcus, stop talking."

When he did and realized that her eyes were glued to a one specific spot on the ground, he followed her gaze only to see the edge of a metal door buried under the soil.

"Abby, no…" he warned her, still hundred percent supporting the idea that they were snooping around way too much now and it was a matter of seconds before someone noticed them and crashed their skulls for being somewhere they weren't supposed to. He had worked so hard for this alliance and the last thing he wanted was to lose it.

"There is a hatch!" she exclaimed, one hand shooting up to point towards it.

"I know there is a hatch; I saw it when we first fell here. But Abby please," he took a step towards her.

"You knew it and you didn't tell me!"

"Abby!"

But it was too late. He was standing right next to the hatch and she was already on her knees in front of him, trying to get the damn thing to open. But of course it was sealed shut and Marcus refused to take any part in it.

"Marcus, help me." She looked up, throwing him a deadly glare.

"Absolutely not. God knows where that door leads, what if we end up someplace we're not supposed to be?!" he looked down at her.

"Or maybe we end up in medical and get the medicine before they catch us?"

"That's a long shot and you know it."

"Damn you, Marcus!" and even though deep down she knew that he was right, and it was probably wiser to just wait until someone had found them, her hands latched onto the metal door anyway as he fingers tried to get the damn thing to open.

#

Indra was in her tent, cleaning her sword when one of the seconds came running in. The boy was out of breath and even though Indra hated to be disturbed, she found herself looking up and raising one eyebrow at him in question.

"What do you want?"

"Someone fell into the trap!"

Indra didn't need to be told twice. She knew exactly which trap the boy was talking about. They had set it up together a few days in advance right after she had heard some rumors about a possible Ice Nation attack.

So grabbing her sword and signaling the boy to follow her, Indra left her tent and headed to the gates.

It didn't take long for them to find it and Indra quickly switched to her stealth mode she had perfected over the years of practice as she approached slowly to the hole she had told the seconds to dig just days ago. Turned out, it had been a wise call considering now it hosted an unwanted visitor. And from the sounds she heard, she believed there was more than just one.

True, Indra had been planning on throwing a knife to their intruders' throat the minute she came face to face with them but a voice she heard made her stop dead in her tracks; it was a voice of a woman and unfortunately the voice was familiar.

Quickly signaling her people to keep their position, she advanced towards the hole herself, one hand still clutched tightly around her knife as her curious eyes roamed over the area. Soon enough there was another voice who joined the conversation and she came to realize she knew that voice even better.

Once she finally made it to the edge, she made the mistake of looking down but upon catching the sight in front of her, she quickly looked back up with a horrified expression on her face.

There it was; the leader of the Skicru she respected (or thought she did) and protected against the angry members of her clan with their healer she was used to seeing around. But no, that wasn't what had caused the terror in Indra's face, it was the fact that Marcus was standing right in the middle and Abby, the healer was knelt on the ground right before him, awfully close and worst of all, she seemed to be struggling with something. Seconds later, and much to her dismay, she heard them talking.

"Marcus, I can't!" she groaned. "It's too tight!"

"Just try harder, you got it." Marcus replied with a gentle voice. "You almost got it."

Then Abby let out a sound that reminded Indra of a moan and that was when she decided she couldn't just stand there and watch this horrific act. She let her presence known with a clear of a throat.

"Shit!" Marcus let out as he finally realized that they were not alone. "Indra!"

Abby was on her feet in a matter of seconds as she came to stand next to Marcus, also looking up.

In return, Indra just frowned at the two.

"We can explain!" Marcus started. Yeah, you better explain it quick.

"It's not what you think!" Abby joined, raising her hands up in a defensive state.

"Oh, is it?" Indra raised one eyebrow at the couple. She was almost amused, almost being the keyword.

"We were coming over to negotiate and we just fell you see," Marcus explained. "We had no intention to just come here, uninvited and just…"

"So was that what she was doing on her knees?" Indra pointed at Abby. "Negotiating?"

"No, there was a hatch and she…" suddenly Marcus stopped talking. He paused for a few second before his eyes widened his surprise and his mouth fell open as he realized what Indra thought that she saw.

"INDRA, NO!" he yelled disbelievingly and turned to see Abby who had a hand covering her open mouth and her eyes were wide with shock.

"No, no, no, it's not like that!" he tried but Indra interrupted him, shaking her head.

"Nyloh!" she called out to the second who was standing a few feet behind her, ready to take orders. "Let's leave these two to do… whatever it was that they were doing before we got here."

"Indra, you can't leave us here!" Marcus yelled behind her but she was already turned away from him.

"You'll call out to us when you two are done." Indra shook her head in amusement before taking her seconds and leaving the crime scene.

"God," Abby spoke in panic once the woman was out of the sight as she stood there, horrified and completely shocked as to what had just taken place. Out of all the things that she had pictured how this would go, this had absolutely not crossed her mind at all.

"She's gonna tell the whole camp…" Marcus remarked, afraid to meet Abby's eyes.

"To be clear," she sighed before leaning against the wall in embarrassment. "I would have preferred the spear. At least I'd still have my dignity…"


	2. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in." and "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

Abby could already the feel soft drops of cold rain on the top of her head as she pushed another branch away from her face, continued to hike after letting out another dissatisfied groan for the millionth time. It wasn't just that Marcus insisted on coming along with her, it was the fact that _he_ was the one falling behind even though he prided himself on being the fastest and sharpest guy in the camp. Abby scoffed and turned around, watching as her personal guard for the day trailed behind her with his head held high, gazing at the woods around them in a dreamy haze.

Yeah, so much for sharpness…

"Hurry up, Marcus…" she couldn't help but tiredly call out to him before sighing in frustration and speeding up her pace. They were doomed if they were not in camp by nightfall.

"Right behind you." She heard him say but of course she could see that he was still distracted by the nature around them. Abby knew he had always been a fan of nature; fantasizing about it back on the Arc or drifting off to one of his forest filled, sun kissed day dreams during their classes in high school. So seeing him there, now, surrounded by the real thing rather than the imaginary one brought happiness to her.

Though the fact that Marcus was falling behind just to take it all in was beginning to annoy the crap out of her, and the rain dampening her clothes was not doing much good to her current situation either.

"Marcus, it's raining." She stated, coming to a halt just so he could catch up to her. "We need to be at camp right this instant."

"But it's the-"

"I don't care what it is, you need to hurry up!" she stomped her feet like a 5 year old.

However before she had a chance to turn back around and head towards the direction of her precious camp, he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back in front of him, the annoying giddy expression still plastered on his face.

"Abby, wait." He instructed her before raising his head to look up at the sky.

The rain was getting stronger by each passing second and it was already threatening to turn into a storm, but Marcus did not seem like he cared even one bit.

"Just take a breath." He told her as he took a deep breath himself. "Breathe in the scent of the forest during rain, enjoy the feel of the grass under your feet-"

"I'm wearing boots." She interrupted him, crossing her arms in front of her. "So are you."

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It feels wet." She bit back before attempting to turn around once more.

"Abby, hold on-"

"Really Marcus?!" she turned to him once more, this time in a fury. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

All she got in return was a shrug accompanied by a soft, innocent smile. Now, how was she supposed to say no to that? Deep down, Abby Griffin absolutely hated having a soft spot for Marcus Kane.

"You'll get sick, we both will." Now this time _she_ was the one grabbing his sleeve and tugging him towards the direction of the camp.

"Did you know," he said instead, completely unaffected by her whining. "That if there's sunlight during a thunderstorm, it is highly possible for us to see a… rainbow."

Earth Skills, year 3. Abby remembered Marcus acing the final test.

She groaned in resentment.

"No, I did not… Now, can we go?" though she knew this time she wasn't getting out of this.

"Wouldn't it be great to see a rainbow?" he asked instead and no matter how much she tried to drag him from his sleeve, he was much stronger and even more stubborn.

"Not greater than getting pneumonia."

"Abby, here," he pulled her towards him one more time and Abby felt as if this time, she was way closer to him compared to last time. The proximity between them forced her to listen what he had to say no matter how absolutely wet and annoyed she was. "I know you're worried that we might get sick but-"

"Not 'might'. We _definitely_ will."

"But," he continued, ignoring her. "We can always get Bellamy or... I don't know, Octavia to take care of us once we're at camp. Wouldn't it be worth it for a chance to see a rainbow? Besides, who says we'll catch a cold for sure? Maybe we'll get lucky."

Abby did not know if it was the fact that she was standing literally inches away from Marcus Kane or that she was already wet down to her socks but she closed her eyes and groaned at herself before opening them up again to face his piercing eyes.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had." She spoke and she could see the disappointment already forming in his features. Licking the raindrops from her lips, she added. "Of course, I'm in."

Suddenly, his face lit up as if he had just been offered the greatest gif of his life and before Abby knew it, he was pulling her even closer to her in excitement.

"I knew there was an adventurous side to you!"

"Just… Don't tell anyone else about this. Before we know it, everyone else would start being reckless and I won't be able to leave medical for a month." She said, teeth already chattering from cold as she pretended not to notice the fact that Marcus had one arm wrapped around her petite frame.

"Knowing you, this was the first reckless thing you've probably ever done in your life anyway." He mocked instead, looked up at the sky instead of her.

She frowned at his response before turning to look at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Excuse me, I've been reckless before."

"Yeah right, Abby in high school with her perfect grades and obedient attitude. You were the star student, you were never reckless." He explained like it was a well-known fact.

It wasn't. Abby knew she could lay back and enjoy life if she wanted to. She just had so many responsibilities compared to others, it was only normal.

"That's not true. I enjoy myself; I live in the moment just like you do." She couldn't help but sound a bit whiny and was irritated to receive a chuckle out of him.

The rain was getting heavier and both adults were now completely drenched but way too engulfed in their conversation to notice the freezing cold around them.

"Oh really? Have you ever ditched a class?" Marcus raise his voice a little to get it through the storm.

"No but-"

"Ever sneaked out of your room?"

"I didn't, but that doesn't mean-"

"Ever made out in the rain?"

The last question caught her off guard as she sucked in a deep breath before blinking a few times.

"I've never stood in rain, period." She replied, hoping to dear God that her voice did not shake and gave away her nervousness. She was handling everything so well up until then, why did he have to bring up the kissing?

"You've never been given a proper chance then." He responded, tearing his gaze away from the sky to look down at her.

"And I am now?"

"Well," Marcus shrugged. "It is raining and you're not alone."

Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? The butterflies came alive in her stomach and she struggled to control her breathing. His arm around her only tightened and she felt the pressure of his hand on her body.

"I _have_ been reckless." She stated, turning slightly in order to face him. She raised her head.

"Show me."

Those two words were enough for Abby to ignore the protests of her brain. She brought both hands to his collar before pulling him to herself and crashing their lips together. His arms instantly came to wrap around her waist. As she felt him pull her closer to press their wet bodies closer together, she melted into the kiss and opened her mouth to grant him deeper access, tasting the raindrops on his lips.

After all, he had dared her to a make out session and Abby was enjoying the sensation way too much to end it with a chaste kiss.

Closing her eyes and sinking deep into his arms, she ignored the wetness beginning to pool right between her legs before moaning into his mouth. He bit down on her lower lip and much to her surprise, slowed down their once frantic kisses only to pull away slightly to look deep into her eyes.

"Look up." He whispered in a husky tone.

She nodded slowly before biting her lip and looking up only to witness a bright, colorful rainbow decorating the beautiful, blue sky. She gasped in surprise before letting out a giggle.

"Is it worth the pneumonia?" he asked her with a smile and she lowered her head to look back at him.

He was right. Abby hated when he was right but she had no intention of disclosing that fact. Just like she wouldn't disclose he was the one who was worth the pneumonia. Shaking her head in disbelief, she claimed his lips once again, and giggled into his mouth when he pulled her closer.

A week later when they were both buried under a thick blanket with runny noses and unstoppable coughs, Marcus reading them a book with a throaty voice and Abby listening as she quietly sipped her ginger tea, the whole camp was throwing each other knowing looks. They had all seen the little peck he had given her when he thought no one else was looking.

And they had all seen Abby blush before snuggling against him and taking another sip from her tea.


	3. Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."
> 
> Rated M

Marcus furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes at Pike who went on and on about the city infrastructure. Why was the council talking about the infrastructure when they should have been discussing their foreign policy against the Grounders he had no idea but he listened and noted a few words down.

And he had to admit, his solution to water pipes along with Bellamy's suggestion of a common meeting spot in the middle of the town sounded good. He nodded before noting down a few ideas himself as he listened to the various council members hum in approval. Even though the drain holes built in towards the nearest river seemed like a good idea, Marcus was just about to broach up the topic of elections when he felt something was off.

He frowned at his notebook momentarily, trying to shake the odd feeling off but when the sensation only intensified, he shook his head in confusion before all of a sudden raising his eyes and spotting the source that was currently busy distracting him.

Marcus came face to face with a pair of brown eyes before the owner widened them in shock and looked back down like there was absolutely nothing going on.

No, something was definitely going on. Abby Griffin was staring at him.

And this was not the first time.

Marcus had first noticed her stares by the river side when they were on a training mission. Young boys and girls had been insisting on some self-defense classes and given the situation they were in, Marcus had thought it wouldn't have hurt to at least get them started on some basics. Even though it had been a sunny day and the coast was completely clear, Abby, his fellow co council member that he was absolutely not intrigued in, also insisted on coming along, giving him a make shift excuse on wanting to keep an eye on the kids.

By the river, amidst of all the training that had been going on, Marcus, for the first time, noticed the burning stare on his body and when he had looked up to meet Abby's eyes, she had instantly shifted her gaze away and played the innocent like she had been for a very long time now.

He had brushed it off then just like the time he had caught her watching him during dinner by the campfire. She had immediately evaded his eyes accompanied by a quick lick of her lips that absolutely had not gone unnoticed by him.

So here they were now, in the middle of a council meeting and Marcus had caught her once again staring him down with that sultry gaze of hers that he couldn't help but find a bit suspicious… and also a bit arousing but that was no one else's business.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her but she had already shifted her attention back to Pike like what he was saying was of great importance.

It wasn't, the man was still talking about water pipes…

Letting go of the issue, he once again looked back down at his notebook, mentally keeping a note of the incident that had been repeating itself for the third time now. However this time, he knew that she wasn't getting away with it.

The council meeting came to an end half an hour later. The members, already having been arrived to a joint decision about the damn city infrastructure, were leaving the conference room with satisfied smiles -every single member except of course Abby Griffin.

Secretly, Marcus was glad that she was one of the members who was left behind as she quietly gathered her belongings before standing up and heading towards the exit. And that was where he had stopped her.

Having been the last ones in the meeting room, Marcus waited until she was by the threshold to quickly walk up to her and put a hand on the doorway, effectively blocking her way and startling her a bit in the process.

"Marcus, you scared me." She gasped, one hand coming to her chest where her heart was located. Her breathing sped up and it caught his attention.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?" he stared down at her.

"Why I voted yes about the water pipes? Well, where else would the drainage go I mean if we build the pipes to the eastern-"

"Not that." He interrupted her and a part of him believed that she knew exactly what he was talking about but choosing to avoid it. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

That was the exact moment he caught her off guard and she widened her eyes in surprise.

"I…" she swallowed before taking a step back. "I must have drifted off…"

"You've been _drifting off_ a lot lately; by the river, during dinner, in the middle of a council meeting…"

"You know, it's been just one of those days." She avoided his burning gaze on her and took another step back like a mouse trapped in a cage.

"Make that a week because this has been going on for a long time now." He didn't know what exactly possessed him but his fingers found the handle. He pulled it and the door came to a loud shut right behind him. Abby jumped in shock. "If you got something to say, say it."

"I don't." Her response was immediate.

Marcus nodded because no matter how much he believed that she was lying, he was just not the type to press the issue any further. He shook his head before turning around to head back to his quarters but the moment his hand reached the handle, another idea popped in his mind. He turned around but this time instead of anger, there was amusement decorating his features.

"Oh wait a minute…" he suddenly spoke up, and Abby who had been letting out of a sigh of relief became alarmed again only to raise her head to look up at him. "I know what this is about."

"What…"

"And here I thought you've been staring at me because you've been judging." He scoffed and took another step towards her however this time, his demeanor was much softer and his attitude had shifted entirely.

"No, why would I judge you?" she frowned.

"Exactly. Why _would_ you judge me?" he bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling. This was just too good to be true. "You lick your lips whenever I'm near, you push your chest forward and your pupils dilate every time I'm around. I've seen you give that look to one other person before."

"Marcus, I really don't think-" she took another step back but this time the fright in her actions was absent.

"To Jake." He ended his sentence in a serious tone and paused for his words to sink in. A moment later, the playful smile was back on his lips again. "Abby Griffin, you are turned on."

"Me? What?" now she was the one smiling. "You must be out of your mind!"

"Oh I am right, I know I am right and I can prove it."

"You can't because that's just _not_ true." She scoffed in disbelief before taking a step towards him, her hands still holding her belongings. Notebook in one hand and pens in another, she tried to walk past him but a hand on her arm stopped her from leaving.

The moment they made physical contact, she gasped a bit loudly that sounded a lot like a moan.

_God damn it…_

"There." He chuckled, this time not bothering to try and stop himself. "There's your proof."

"That's nothing, you scared me." She shook his hand off her body in irritation.

"Fear doesn't cause that sound you just made."

"What sound? I didn't make any sound." Maybe lying herself out of the situation had not been the greatest of ideas but it was all Abby had in the moment when she felt once more trapped inside the room with him. But this time, it was his burning gaze on her that made her feel like a prey in front of the man that did weird things to her body whenever he was near.

"Yes, you did." He took a step towards her and now there were only few inches between them. "It was sort of like this."

With that, he placed two hands on her body and pushed her until her back hit the wall behind her and her notebook along with her pens fell on the ground with a loud clutter. She moaned, louder this time as her hands involuntarily came to rest on his shoulders. He tightened his fingers around her waist before giving her a half smirk.

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"That doesn't prove anything." She said and her voice betrayed her by coming out hoarse. "I was merely caught off guard."

"You want further proof?" he leaned closer and whispered in a dangerous voice.

"Not in the conference room, I don't." She sank her teeth on her lower lip. Her body seemed to be betraying the words coming out of her mouth. It was as if she said one thing and did another.

Marcus leaned even closer and Abby breathed out in frustration when there were only inches between their lips. Her eyes lids fell closed and she let out a shuttered breath as she readied her senses for what was about to happen next.

But the kiss she expected never came.

Instead she felt as Marcus' hands slid down from her waist only to come to a halt on her hips before he brought his fingers to the buttons on her jeans. She gasped as he undid the buttons and before she had a chance to understand what was going on, let alone protest, he, ever so slowly, sank down to his knees in front of her and brought her pants down.

His hands were torturously slow and Abby knew, at some point, she had to put an end to it but instead her eyes stayed fixed on his hands as he pulled her jeans down to her knees and spread her legs as wide as the material around her legs allowed.

"Marcus…" his name on her lips came out more like a moan. It did absolutely nothing to stop him but instead encouraged him into taking the next action.

He leaned down and placed his lips on her stomach right where her underwear began and her hand immediately came down to his shoulder. She looked down at him in shock and in return received a hypnotizing look of a man on his knees in front of a woman. While keeping his stare fixed on hers, he placed an agonizingly slow kiss on the skin of her stomach before trailing his lips down until he reached her underwear.

Placing his fingers to the edge of the material, he looked back up at her, searching for some kind of an approval before he took the next step. There was a moment that felt like an eternity spent with them getting lost in each other's eyes before Abby, deciding she was not going to be able to take it any longer, gave a slight nod.

It triggered him into action and before she knew it, he was pulling her panties down with a hungry gaze that burned all her senses alive. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and she waited in anticipation as her panties joined her jeans which were still pooled around her knees.

When the cold air hit her along with his stare which refused to leave the new parts of her skin now exposed to him, she swallowed in impatience mixed with tension. What if he changed his mind? What if he decided that he didn't like it and-

Before she could finish her train of thought, Marcus placed her thumb right above her opening and whispered. "I can't wait to taste you."

When his thumb slid lower and touched the bundle of nerves, Abby's breath got caught in her throat as her eyes fell closed. She leaned her head back and let out a luxurious moan.

The sensation was already too much and he hadn't even done anything yet. She thought it was the fact that there was a possibility of being caught and how wrong it felt doing this here in the room they worked in, and at the same time how absolutely right it felt for taking the chance. She didn't even know if he had remembered to lock the door and if someone were to come in, their private lives along with their dignity would go flying out the window.

However, all those thoughts did not stop her from crying out a little when Marcus sighed in longing before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her. His fingers slid even lower to find her opening and he smirked against her skin when he found her completely and entirely wet.

There was his proof…

The ghost of his fingers on her was too much and she was mumbling incoherently so that's exactly what pushed him into turning his kisses into open mouthed ones before stroking her slowly there and making her lose control right under his touch. Her reaction was enough to turn him on also as he opened his mouth even further and sucked on the exact right spot that elicited another moan from her.

One of her hands found his head as she let her fingers get lost in his dark hair as her other hand found her own shirt before crumpling the material under her touch in order to handle the sensations that Marcus was causing. It was as if he filled her up to the brim, not exactly letting her overflow with desire but keeping the pace specifically at where he knew she'd go crazy. Hitting the back of her head to the wall behind her, she mumbled another curse word as his hand sped up and rubbed all the right spot around her opening before slipping one finger inside of her.

She cried out once more, her loudest, before involuntarily pushing his head closer to her body. Her hips buckled under his touch and he tightened his hands on her hips to keep her steady as he ate her up until there was nothing left but her pleas to urge him to go faster. His tongue danced around her clit as he pumped that one finger in and out of her before adding a second one to the mix, drinking in the salty taste that she was offering him.

Abby was panting now, and the pleasure radiating from between her legs was climbing higher and higher as it took control of her body and she felt the beginning of her orgasm already rising from deep inside of her. She felt her chest tighten and in the middle of all the moaning, managed to speak up.

"Please.. You… You have to, oh God," she sank her teeth on her lower lip so harshly that she was almost sure she had broken the skin. "Faster…"

He didn't need to be told twice and sped up his pace before entering a third finger into her as he pushed them even deeper. His hand tightened around her hips and he moaned into her, enjoying the fact that she was letting her do this, right there, in the middle of the conference room and that yes, _that_ was what she wanted all along.

Abby let out another sharp cry before the undeniable feeling took over her body and she fell apart under his touch, shattering into millions of pieces. Her hand wandered around his head and shoulders, involuntarily wanting him to slow down now that the sensation was getting too much to handle but he only sped up, causing her to scream out with pleasure as she rode her orgasm to the fullest.

It was when she was mumbling, begging him to slow down just so she could at least breathe, he halted his movements before finally looking back up to see her disheveled state. Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing heavily and Marcus decided it was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen in his entire life.

Placing one more kiss on her -which earned him a hiss on her part considering how sensitive she was- he chuckled before placing both hands on her waist and rising to his feet. Her legs gave out under her and he quickly supported her weight with his hands, keeping her from falling down.

"Do you need more proof or…?" because yes, that was the perfect time to be smug.

"Mmmh, shut up…" she managed to say, eyes still closed. Her hands were now on his upper arms, wanting to keep herself up and standing as he rolled his eyes and did the courtesy of pulling her underwear back up along with her jeans.

"How are you?" he asked after a beat when her breathing finally slowed down.

"Completely and utterly," she opened her eyes to face him. "Disproved."

"Good." He bit his lip and Abby's gaze instantly went to his mouth. "If you have any other theories that you need me to prove wrong in the future-"

"I know where your room is, yes." She threw him a playful smile.

He nodded and let out another chuckle, watching the blush creep up to her face before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

When he decided that she was now able to stand on her feet on her own, he stepped away from her with a smile. The notebook and her pens were still lying on the floor and he bent down to gather her belongings before handing them to her and flashing her one last smile before heading to the door.

"Marcus?" she said, once his hand was on the doorknob. "Did you remember to lock the door?"

He shifted his gaze back and forth between her and the door next to him before shrugging and pushing the door open.

"No." he grinned before walking out and leaving her with her mouth hanging open.


	4. Shelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr: I have a kabby prompt. Where Marcus and Abby get into there first fight as a couple, so Marcus decides to be childish and places everything on the top shelves know Abby won't be able to reach them
> 
> Not beta-d

Abby was fuming with anger.

So she did the only thing she knew how in situations like these and kept herself busy. It hadn't taken long for her to seek refuge in medical (the only place that couldn't argue back) after a nasty discussion she had with Kane. Yes, Kane because that man was no longer Marcus in her eyes.

Her past was filled with needless arguments and arbitrary fights with Marcus Kane, she knew every one of his excuses, his comebacks, his different rituals of avoiding her after it. She remembered the familiar tension in the room when the other walked in, she remembered other people avert their gaze and pretend they had no idea what was going on. But it would be obvious from their eyes, from their impatient glare on each other and from the way they scoffed each time the other decided to open their mouth to speak.

Yes, she was used to all that, all the procedure but this… this was new. This was their first fight since she had asked him to gather up his stuff and move into her tent with her. This was their first fight after they had been through a few revolutions in the camp and a few depositions from power. And it was over the stupidest of things... his guard post schedule.

So now, she was in medical, all by herself, waiting the storm in her heart to be over before she was ready to go back out there again and face the man who was going to put his head down on the same pillow as her tonight. Even the thought was enough to send shivers down her spine and send her mind into another fit of turmoil.

She was going to face him sooner or later but unfortunately for her, he beat her to it.

"Here you are."

She jumped in surprise when the familiar voice killed the silence.

"Came to apologize?" It didn't take long for her to find her composure and she kept her eyes on the task before her without even bothering to look at him. Though from the corner of her eye, she saw him making his way to her.

"Absolutely not." He crossed his arms in front of him before coming to stand right next to her.

"Then why are you here?" she sighed, though she was not surprised. Without turning to look at him, she took more herbs from the stack and stuffed them into bottles after bottles before sticking a label on them. Yes, it was definitely not a job for a doctor but it was enough to keep her distracted.

She grabbed some chamomile, silently hoping that he'd go away, and reached for a bottle. However, suddenly, the bottle was snatched away from her hand and she looked up in surprise, obviously startled by the sudden move.

"What the hell?!"

Marcus was still standing next to her but now he was wearing a smug smile that she wanted to punch it off. Yes, the bottle was in his hand.

"Apologize." With that he reached up and placed the bottle on a very high shelf and the action had Abby raise her eyebrows with utter surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Marcus, I don't have time for-" she reached for some parsley but that too was snatched away from her hand and she was left speechless. Without uttering a single word, he, ever so calmly, reached up and placed the herb right next to the bottle on the shelf.

"Hilarious." She replied with a face that lacked any emotion. Shaking her head, she made the mistake (actually it was sort of a reflex) of raising herself to her tiptoes before attempting to reach the bottle.

It earned her a laugh from him.

"Marcus…" she spoke menacingly. "Give it back."

"Not until you apologize."

"You don't wanna test which one of us is more stubborn, I think I have already beaten you in that race." Ignoring his chuckle, she reached up to the shelf one more time, this time really giving it all she had. All it earned her was a few cups she managed to knock down along with an ache that was now beginning to form in her upper arm.

"No…" he leaned back and watched her struggle with it all. "I'm pretty sure this is a test on height which I happen to be winning."

"How juvenile of you." She tried jumping but it was no use. With a sigh, she lowered her arm.

"Apologize."

"You wish!"

"Abby," he tried to get her attention but she was already reaching for more bottles. Without a second thought, he grabbed them first and placed them on the high shelf next to his other victories.

Her groan was loud enough to be heard from all over the camp.

"Abby," he tried again. "I can't help it if I'm scheduled for night duty. I don't make the rules."

"Actually," yes, she had tried to reach over to her bottles one last time which proved to be once again, fruitless. "You _do_ make the rules."

"Yes but,"

"Marcus, it's been three weeks since you and I moved in together and during two of those I had to sleep by myself." She spoke quickly and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I know and I'm sorry but-"

"Aha!"

"Aha what?" he frowned.

"You apologized."

A victorious smile decorated her lips and she watched as Marcus' face changed from confusion to shock before he finally accepted his defeat and slouched forward, his eyes looking at everywhere but hers.

"I win; now give me my bottles back." She threw him another smug smile.

"I don't have guard duty tonight."

"Give me back my bottles." She eyed the top shelf and returned her angry gaze back to him.

However, instead of doing what she asked, he took a step forward before inching his face close to her. She instantly took in a sharp breath.

"You won't go to sleep by yourself tonight." He whispered before leaning down to peck her lips. The kiss was over seconds later it started but it was enough to calm her down no matter how much she wanted to remain pissed at him. "I'll see you then."

With that, he pecked her lips one last time before walking out the medical, leaving Abby with a soft smile on her lips. However, she quickly composed herself and shook her head.

And when she looked up, she found the bottles exactly where they were, on the top shelf where she couldn't reach.

"Damn it, Marcus…"


	5. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "okay I LOVE ‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au, DO YOUR WORK SWEETHEART I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT (◕ᴗ◕ ✿)"

“Guys… I don’t think I can go through with this.”

“Too bad.” Theolonious laughed as he made a right.

“Rules state that you _gotta_ do it, and if you can’t, you gotta come up with all of our lunch money for the next two weeks.” Callie reminded her from the backseat.

Abby sighed in frustration as she turned her gaze back onto the carton of eggs sitting on her lap. There were at least a dozen of them and they looked incredibly intimidating.

“You’ll be fine…” Thelonious said as he drove. “Just… do it and run.”

“God… I hate the two of you.”

“Then don’t play truth or dare with us the next time…. And don’t say you can basically do anything.” Callie replied with a giggle.

“ _Anything…”_ Thelonious repeated as he imitated Abby from an hour ago.

It was a bad idea. She could feel anxiety creeping in. She didn’t remember an instant in her life where she wasn’t respectful, and now she was about to find a random house and… egg it… over a dare? She was certainly losing her mind.

The car came to a stop in front of a fancy looking house.

“There? No way!”

However minutes later, both of her friends managed to push her outside the car, and Callie practically shoved the dozen eggs on her.

“We’ll be right here, waiting. Do it and get in.” Thelonious reassured her. “We’ll drive away.”

Ugh… not a good idea. At all.

She took a couple of timid steps and found herself in the driveway. The house was indeed looking fancy; three stories with two cars parked in front of it. She wondered if her next actions would cost her her high school diploma… She wondered if it would cost her the future medical school diploma… It probably would if she were to get caught.

She examined the house really carefully and found a window on the second floor that looked like it belonged to a bedroom. Good, anything was better than a living room.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed an egg, aimed and threw.

It missed the window by a few inches, leaving a yellowish wet stain on the paint. Sighing, she turned to look at her friends who encouraged her for more.

She turned to the same window, aimed carefully.

Bullseye.

Now, it was time to act fast. She probably had minutes before someone caught her.

She started throwing an egg after another, mostly aiming the same window in order to lower her chances of getting caught if there were people in the other rooms. She hoped to God that the room she had aimed was empty.

After the third egg, she found herself laughing along with her friends who were cheering from the open windows of the car. Callie’s laugh echoed in her ears. It only encouraged her.

“Oh my God!” She laughed as she threw another one.

“You’re doing great!” Yelled Thelonious.

Then the door to the house swung open.

Fuck.

“What the hell!” A boy, around the same age as she was stormed out the door and upon spotting her, started making his way to her with a very, very angry look on his face.

“Shit..” Abby gulped as she took a step back. Then she heard the familiar sound of a car engine.

Turning around, she saw her friends driving away in fear. Great. She should have known they could never be trusted.

Her first instinct was to run after the car but turning back around, she saw that this boy, this _cute and familiar_ boy -now that he was getting close enough for her to see his face, looked athletic enough to chase her down. She couldn’t help it. She backed away.

“Don’t you dare run away!” He yelled. Seconds later he was standing in front of her, fuming with anger. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I…” God… This was bad. This was so _so_ bad. Panicking, she said the first thing that came to her mind upon seeing him. “I know you… We go to the same school. You’re a senior, right?” Her voice came out incredibly weak as she forced herself to maintain eye contact with him.

Her words were correct. She did know him, not his name maybe but she knew his face. She also knew his friend; Jake who was also a senior. Both boys looked very attractive from afar but she had never possessed the courage to approach them.

Now was her ill-timed chance.

“So this gives you a right to egg my house?!” He was not amused.

Abby felt herself getting smaller and smaller in front of him. “Look… I’m so sorry, I did it over a dare…”

“A dare?!” He yelled. “A dare? My parents are cops, do you know what you have gotten yourself into?!”

“What…”

Cops.

Shit.

No. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Suddenly, panic began to wash over her. It had been all fun and games up until that point but _that_ changed things. Her future flashed before her eyes and she gasped in horror.

“No….”

“Yes, and I can hear them coming outside right now.”

God. “Look, this can’t happen.” She spoke quickly. “If I go to jail, I can never go to med school!”

“You should have thought of that before you decided to act all reckless cause I can’t save y-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Abby saw an older man –whom she guessed to be the boy’s father, storm out the door. Not bothering to glance at them, he turned around and looked up to see the window Abby was busy egging minutes ago. He cussed under his breath when he did. Seconds later, a woman appeared by the door and she also gasped upon seeing Abby’s masterpiece.

The pressure was too much. Abby was about to cry.

Then the parents turned around to find her standing beside their son.

“What is this, Marcus?!” The father marched towards them with the mother following right suit. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, young lady?”

She looked down. Yes, a carton of eggs in her arms was like a big yellow neon arrow pointing at her that she was indeed the one responsible.

She visibly swallowed. “I’m soo sorry…”

“You will be!” The man roared and his wife put a hand on his arm, to calm him down. “You messed with the wrong people; I am this close to taking you to the station!”

Oh my God. Oh my God. Think fast.

She looked at the furious man before her, and then blurted out her lie without giving it a second thought. What was the boy’s name? Oh right. She closed her eyes “I’m so sorry, I did it because Marcus is my boyfriend and he cheated on me!”

The silence that followed was too loud for anyone to ignore.

When she opened her eyes to peek at Marcus, she immediately looked away. He was looking at her with wide eyes and parted lips, unable to comprehend what had just left her mouth.

“Wha…”

When Abby turned to look at the father, she saw his gaze visibly soften. His expression switched from one of fury to understanding… then to irritation, and then finally to fury again. What a cycle.

He turned to his son. “Marcus! Is this true?”

“Ah…” was the only reaction that left Marcus’ lips. His gaze stayed fixed on her, and when she looked up at him and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, he threw her another appalled look. Abby could tell that he was having difficulty believing that this was indeed what she was asking from him; to go along with her lie.

“It is… Right?” She almost pleaded, her voice weak and soft. Please, she thought, for the sake of all those times I walked past you in the hallway.

Maybe if she’d had the courage to ask him out before, he would have gone along with this now.

Just as fear slowly began filling her lungs, she heard his voice.

“It is…” He cleared his throat. “It is true.”

His mother gasped and his father raised his eyebrows in surprise. Seconds later, the woman, who seemed like such a nice lady, roared at his son.

“Marcus Joseph Kane! How dare you!”

“Mom…”

“Your mother is right…” His father spoke with disappointment in his eyes. “I did not expect this. Is this how we raised you?”

Abby watched in shock as the mother turned to her with a much softer expression. “I apologize on behalf of my son.” Then taking a step forward, she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be sad, dear. What’s your name?”

“A-Abby.” She stuttered with wide eyes. When she looked back at Marcus, he was giving her the angriest gaze she had ever seen.

“We’re very sorry, Abby. We didn’t even know Marcus had a girlfriend.” His father replied and Abby nodded. Thank God he didn’t.

“He never tells us anything.” His mother chimed in, glaring at her son. “So, how did this happen?”

It hadn’t. It was a lie. Oh my God, what was she doing?

“We… uh… We go to same school.” Well, that was a good start, wasn’t it? She shamelessly looked at Marcus for help.

“We do, Abby is a sophomore.”

She breathed out with relief. Then she froze. How did he know that? Did he know her?

“And… I found… texts, on his phone.” She was lying on her feet and the guilt was eating her alive. She never once tore her gaze away from Marcus. If she had to admit, he was way more attractive from up close.

“I told you, I don’t know who sent those texts. They were probably from a wrong number.” He replied with hesitation in his voice.

She stifled a giggle because God, he was a good liar.

“Then...” She looked at his parents. They kept their eyes on them, watching the interaction very carefully. “… why didn’t you erase them?”

“You…” Marcus paused, thinking. “…took my phone before I could?” He stated but it sounded more like a question.

Abby nodded, encouraging him. Her heart beat was returning back to normal, knowing that she had probably bought herself a Get Out of Jail, Free card. Oh God…. She didn’t even want to imagine the consequences of this. She thought about Marcus cornering her the next time at school and yelling at her until she was a puddle on the floor.

“Oh… These young kids…” His mother then intervened with a gentle voice. She smiled at her husband.

“I think this was just a misunderstanding.”

“Was it?” Marcus and Abby asked at the same time, staring at the parents.

“Of course! These things happen all the time.” The mother replied.

“God knows, me and Vera had our misunderstandings when we were young. You know how we always solved them?” His father spoke, looking at Vera. He smiled, probably reminiscing old memories.

“We hugged at each other…” Vera completed her husband’s sentence, with a melancholic smile on her own.

Marcus rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Abby snorted but kept her eyes on the ground.

“That’s exactly what you should do.”

“What?!” Both of them looked up.

“Come on, son.” His father ordered. “Give your girlfriend a hug.”

“I… uhm, she’s-“

“No, no, he really doesn’t have to-“ Abby chimed in but Vera was already pushing her towards her son. Abby swallowed.

“Dad, please…” Marcus gave his father another pleading look. It was no use.

Suddenly, Abby was pushed into Marcus’ arms and she felt two hesitant arms coming up to envelop her small frame.

Warm. His arms were incredibly warm and his scent made her smile. Tentatively, she brought both her arms around him and let her head rest on his chest. Marcus was a lot taller than she was. One of his hands rested on her waist as the other rubbed her back in a gentle way.

When they were parted, she heard his parents speak again.

“Now, give her a kiss.”

“Mom!”

“Oh, please. We’re adults; we know you’re not so innocent behind closed doors.” Vera replied with a smile.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” His father agreed.

“No, look, we don’t have to-“ Marcus cut in, and Abby was way too shocked and embarrassed to actually speak up and defend herself.

“Kiss her, let her forgive you and then both of you, come on in for a tea.” Vera came to stand next to her husband as he led her back into the house. “Don’t come in before you do!”

“We’ll be watching.”

The couple walked away, leaving both of them completely stunned.

“Well…” Abby spoke, once she made sure that they couldn’t hear them. “This is not embarrassing at all…”

“You brought this on yourself.” Marcus sighed… It was getting dark outside. The lamps on the porch turned on, illuminating both their faces.

“Look…” She spoke, and then suddenly felt compelled to look down on the grass. “Thank you for doing this. It means a lot…”

“I hope you get accepted to med school or this was all for nothing.” He chuckled. “My parents are going to be really mad at me when we get back.”

“Yeah… Sorry about that.”

When they looked up, they saw Vera watching them from the porch. She smiled and gestured them to get on with it. Abby blushed and immediately evaded her gaze.

“Look, we don’t have to go through with it…” Marcus also looked away, biting his lower lip.

“That’s okay, at least your mom will be happy to know that we made up.” She giggled. “Maybe, she won’t be as mad.”

“Maybe…” He smiled. He was indeed very attractive. Now, she felt nervous with the thought of kissing him. “So…”

Suddenly her heart started beating faster. There was no easy way of doing this. She did owe him the kiss, and she felt excited just by the mere thought of it.

Taking a deep breath, she rose to her tiptoes and placed both hands on his shoulders. He placed two gentle hands on her hips in return. Biting her lips, she closed her eyes and kissed him. It lasted no more than five seconds and she felt as though it was her first kiss; the innocence reminding her of it.

Before she let go of him, she pecked his lips one last time and pulled away with a smile. “How was that?”

She could see him blush. “It was a good start.”

“Start?” She asked with a shy smile.

“Come on, my mom’s calling us.”

With that, he took her hand and led her into his house. Once they were inside, they proceeded to lie to his parents about how they first started dating.

Marcus held her hand the rest of the evening. And the next day, he started walking with her to her class.

 


End file.
